After All These Years
by Hashtag Fangirling
Summary: When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, next day, she wasn't. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a black haired boy with big grey eyes with little sea-green specks? OoC AU


**Hey everyone! Here's my new story, since I discontinued my other one. Here's the summary:**

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexic School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big grey eyes, with sea-green specks?**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Annabeth!" I greeted Annabeth with a kiss on the check.

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain. Last night was amazing." She told me. Last night, Annabeth came into my cabin. I'm still the only Poseidon child, so we had it to ourselves. One thing led to another, and let's just say that Annabeth spent the night.

"It was, and it's the best birthday gift a boy could get." I replied with a smile on my face. Yesterday, August 16, was my birthday. And Annabeth and I... um... did the deed. "So how are you?" I asked her.

She took a second to think about something. "Well, I wasn't really feeling good this morning. I threw up literally right when I got up. My cabin mates helped me though. The Apollo kids gave me medicine, so I feel better." She looked like she was about to add something else, but didn't say it. I knew better than to ask a girl, mostly Annabeth, what her sickness was.

"Well, I hope you feel better." I knew she was hiding something from me. It hurts that even though she knows I love her, she won't tell me what's wrong. "Hey, so do you want to do anything today. I mean, the lake is calling my name!"

She smirked a little at my trying-to-hard-to-make-a-joke pun, but I could tell something was on her mind. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to swim anyways. I'm not feeling great at all."

"Um, okay. Feel better Wise Girl." I awkwardly looked at her face which was filled with worry and pain. I lowered my stance and gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Wise Girl."

She hesitantly replied, "I love you too Seaweed Brain." She rose upon her tip-toes to give me a peck on the cheek, and then ran over to her cabin. I watched her as she faded away until she opened the door to Cabin 6 and slammed the door.

"What's up with her today?" I mumbled to myself, not really expecting an answer. But I heard roars of water coming from the lake, splashing upon the banks of the beach. My father only uses that to signal me if something bad is about to happen. What in Tartarus is wrong with Annabeth?

Annabeth's POV

Oh gods. I made a mistake. This can't be happening. Not only did I make a mistake, but the mistake I made is not reversible.

Percy and I had sex. Period. But the thing is, Percy couldn't find a condom and I couldn't wait, so I told him I'd be fine.

If you have a headache, there are only two reasons that you would have one as a daughter of Athena. One, Athena's trying to tell you something. Two, you're pregnant because there's a freaking baby fetus in your head. But if you have a massive headache like mine, then you are being warned by Athena _and_ are pregnant.

Goodbye my social life. Hello to the _lovely_ world of parenting.

But if I tell Percy, I'd be at the risk of ruining Percy's life altogether. But if I don't tell him, I'll have to raise him/her without a parent. And I know how hard that is.

So I made a battle strategy. My enemy, right now, is life, and life has imprisoned me in her jail of teen moms and I need it break out. If I leave at 2:30 in the morning tomorrow, I can use my Yankees cap to sneak out of here. I have friends in California who I know will let me stay with them.

And the farther away from Camp Half-Blood the better. But the farther away from Percy...

UGH MY BRAIN HURTS! I started packing as much as I could in my CHB duffle bag and I wore as many layers as I could. Although I'd be hotter than Helios, I'd still have enough clean clothes with me.

I reached for my wallet in the back of my underwear drawer. I counted the amount of money I had, and I realized that I had enough to get three trains from Manhattan to Los Angeles. The crippled one hundred dollar bills were sprawled on my bunk bed, and I was putting them back in my wallet just as Malcolm came in.

"Hey there Grey. What's up with the bag and the clothes?" He tried peering into the bag and trying to get a glance at what was in there. I'm pretty sure that all he saw were clothes and pictures of Percy and me (or as literally everyone at Camp calls it, Percabeth.)

I nervously grinned at him, and came up with a fool-proof plan. "Thalia invited me to sleep over at Cabin 1. I'm just packing some clothes because I might stay there for a while." Thalia gets pretty lonely in Cabin 1 because Jason's at Camp Jupiter, and Chiron allows her to have friends sleep over.

Malcolm gave me a peculiar look, but seemed to buy it. "Remember tampons. Remember what happened last time?" The last time I had a sleepover at Thalia's cabin, I forgot to bring pads and my time of the month came around. Worst day of my life. But today is a pretty close second. I mean, I'm leaving everyone that I love.

"Haha Malcolm, don't worry. I'll bring them this time." He smirked a little before walking out of my room. The cabin leader does get their own room, so I do have privacy. But I'm going to miss it here.

* * *

By the time I was done packing my duffle bag, it was precisely 7 o'clock, meaning was time for dinner. I scurried over to the camp picnic tables. I tried not to look at the scenery because I didn't want to be reminded of what I love so much about this place.

The Big House reminds me of the day I met Percy in the infirmary. The first time I met him. The first time I ever talked to him. The first time I saw him drooling in his sleep.

The lake reminds me of the end of the second Titan war, when Percy and I shared our first full out kiss underwater.

And then, Cabin 3, the place where our first child was made. The first time that we made love instead of showing our love.

I had tears in my eyes by the time I was at the Cabin 6 table. The memories of the campfires with my friends were taking over my brain and how nice it was of Chiron to let Percy and me sit with each other. I saw Percy walking over and I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't see me bawling.

"Hey Wise Girl. I just wanted to know how you were." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. His face was a mixture of pain and betrayal, and I could literally feel how warm and caring he was through his eyes.

I couldn't think at the moment. All I did was stand up, and gave him the warmest, tightest hug I possibly could and whispered "I love you. I love you. I love you," into his ear. I wouldn't let go of him for a minute, and when I did let him go, he gave me a kinda awkward face.

"I love you too Wise Girl. Thank the gods that I was blessed with such an amazing girl like you." I almost died inside when he said that. All of this was ruined because of me. We were ruined because of me.

After he left to eat, I made an offering to Athena, begging her to help me in some way. She didn't reply. Well, she isn't even allowed to reply. I quietly sat at the Athena table, aloof from everyone else there. Goodbye eating grounds. I'll miss you.

After dinner, we all gathered around the campfire and sand a campfire song. Not the Spongebob one, but just the regular campfire songs. Percy's face looked so happy, yet so worried, in the bright warmth of the fire. We all jammed along to everything.

The campfire reminded me of the time where Percy and I sang _Beneath Your Beautiful. _That was one of my most memorable moments. We sang it for the Fourth Annual Camp Half-Blood Talent Show when Percy was sixteen and I was fifteen. We won the talent show, but I only think it was because everyone found us adorable. And I mean, practically every single girl at CHB thinks Percy's hot.

"Annabeth? Hello?" I saw a hand being waved in front of my face, and I knew that the only person whose hand that could've been was Percy's. "You went into you 'I am thinking about something really important right now' look. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Relax. I have to go Seaweed Brain. I love you." I tried not to show too much emotion, but it's really hard to _not_ show any emotions when you have to leave the only person you have ever loves.

"Bye Annabeth. I love you. See you tomorrow. Oh, and feel better," Percy called out just as I turned away from him.

I just glanced back at him. There was a smile plastered upon is adorable face and his eyes were wide in worry. I couldn't bring myself to say "See you tomorrow" back, so I gave him a force smile and gave him a small nod.

I ran back to my cabin crying. Crying wasn't even the best word to use. My crying was more like hysterically bawling my eyes out. Why did I have to ruin our relationship? Why did I have to ruin us?

And why does Percy have to be so godsdamn adorable and caring and perfect. Why couldn't I have had to leave a douche-bag?

As I walked into my room as cabin leader, I slammed the door very hard and lied face down on my bed sobbing. The Pacific ocean may be pretty large, but right now, my tears are making a larger ocean.

After what felt like forever, I was finally done with my hysterical crying. I looked at the clock and it read 2:45 in the morning. Shit, my bus leaves Manhattan at 3:30.

I changed into sweats and Percy's camp sweatshirt which I might have stolen from him, and put my Yankees hat upon my head. I automatically turned invisible, and crawled out of my window.

I creeped down the tree and tiptoed to where Thalia's tree was. The light glow of the force field was visible, and I could hear the force field's faint humming, as if it as trying to taunt me about leaving.

I stood in front of the force field for a minute, thinking about my decision. I glanced at my watch which read 3 o'clock exactly. Would I be willing to leave everything I love for Percy? Camp, my life, my friends; is losing all of these things worth saving Percy?

And after a couple of minutes, I knew my answer; _yes_.

Then, I stepped outside of the forcefield and scurried off to the bus station that would take me away from here.

I got on the bus at 3:24 and I sat next to the window. I looked out of the window and saw all the city lights that were still on right now. California won't have skyscrapers. But at least I'll be able to see the stars. I'll be able to see Zoë Nightshade's constellation up in the sky and Orion's belt and other stars my father told me about so long ago. The big dipper and the north star would soon be in my view. So will the ocean, the one thing that will solely remind me of Percy.

The bus started moving. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I can't believe I'm leaving my life behind. My friends, Camp, my city; they won't be there in LA. I can't believe I'm actually leaving Percy.

* * *

NEXT DAY PERCY'S POV

I didn't sleep well at night. The ocean roared way too much next to my cabin, meaning Father really needed to tell me something. I woke up, brushed my teeth, and wore my CHB shirt with shorts. I still don't have my CHB sweatshirt because Annabeth took it from me. But I don't mind. I mean, soon enough, we'll both be married and, everything that's her will be mine and everything that's mine will be hers. I can't wait until the day both of us will be married, have children, and start a life of our own.

Speaking of Annabeth, I decided to go to her cabin to surprise her. I decided to make her my mom's blue cookies to try to cheer her up. The only person who loves the cookies more than me is her.

When I was walking over to the Athena cabin, I noticed that there were lots of people outside. Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse were crying. I hadn't ever seen any of them cry before so something's up. I went up to Piper and asked her what's wrong.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Annabeth, she's gone."

**PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW :)**


End file.
